Carlos Becerril
) |familiares = Víctor Mares (cuñado) Víctor Mares Jr. (sobrino) Lydia Areli Mares (sobrina) María Becerril (hermana) Enrique Garduza (yerno) |nacionalidad = Mexicano |pais = México |estado = Activo }} right|thumb right|thumb thumb|230px|right|Carlos Becerril Doblando thumb|230px|right Carlos Becerril Hernández (nacido en 1933) es un actor y director de doblaje mexicano, hermano de la también actriz María Becerril (†) y, por lo tanto, cuñado de Víctor Mares (†) y tío de Víctor Mares Jr. y Lydia Areli Mares. Conocido por haber sido la voz del sargento Saunders en la serie de los años 60 Combate y cientos de personajes más a través de más de 5 decádas de trabajo ininterrumpido. Comenzo su carrera como actor trabajando para el cine, el teatro y la televisión, en esta última haciendo telenovelas y programas diversos en la decáda de los 60. Pero su talento natural para encarnar diversos personajes de voz lo hizo recalar en esta profesión en donde ha destacado nítidamente, es uno de los pocos sobrevivientes de la época dorada del doblaje mexicano, iniciados a mediados de los años 50. Ha trabajado en todas las compañías y empresas más importantes de México. Filmografía Películas Dustin Hoffman * La familia de mi novia: Los pequeños Focker (2010) Little Fockers - Bernie Focker * La última oportunidad (2008) Last Chance Harvey - Harvey Shine * El mundo mágico de Magorium (2007) Mr. Magorium´s Wonder Emporium - Edward Magorium * Más extraño que la ficción (2006) Stranger Than Fiction - Pr. Jules Hilbert * Los Fockers: La familia de mi esposo (2004) Meet the Fockers - Bernard Fornica * Descubriendo el país de Nunca Jamás (2004) Finding Neverland - Charles Frohman * Tribunal en fuga (2003) (Cuernavaca) Runaway Jury - Wendell Rohr * La vida continúa (2002) Moonlight Mile - Ben Floss * Los hijos de la calle (1996) Sleepers - Danny Snyder * Epidemia (1995) Outbreak - Coronel Sam Daniels * Héroe accidental (1992) Hero - Bernie LaPlant * Billy Bathgate (1991) - Dutch Schultz * Negocios de familia (1989) Family Business - Vito McMullen * Rain Man (1988) - Raymond Babbit (redoblaje) * Tootsie (1982) - Michael/Dorothy * Kramer vs. Kramer (1979) - Ted Kramer Richard Gere * Hachiko: Siempre a tu lado (2010) Hachiko: A Dog's Story - Parker Wilson * Permiso para matar (2009) Brooklyn's Finest - Eddie Dugan * Palabras mágicas (2005) Bee Season - Saul * Mensajero de la oscuridad (2002) The Mothman Prophecies - John Klein * Infidelidad (2002) (Cuernavaca) Unfaithful - Edward Sumner * Otoño en Nueva York (2000) (Cuernavaca) Autumn in New York - Will Keane * El Chacal (1997) The Jackal - Declan Mulqueen * Final Analysis (1992) - Dr. Isaac Barr * Mujer bonita (1990) Pretty Woman - Edward Lewis * Gigolo Americano (1980) American Gigolo - Julian Robert Redford * Una vida sin terminar (2005) An Unfinished Life - Einar Gilkyson * Secretos de un secuestro (2004) (Cuernavaca) The Clearing - Wayne Hayes * Juego de espías (2001) Spy Game - Nathan Muir * El señor de los caballos (1998) The Horse Whisperer - Tom Booker * Algo muy personal (1996) Up Close & Personal - Warren Justice * Una propuesta indecente (1993) Indecent Proposal - John Gage * Sneakers (1992) - Martin 'Marty' Bishop * África mía (1985) Out of Africa - Dennis Finch Hatton Robert De Niro * Nacidos para matar (2011) (Cuernavaca) - Hunter * Stone (2010) (Cuernavaca) - Jack Mabry * Hombres de honor (2000) (Cuernavaca) Men of Honor - Chief 'Billy' Sunday * Analízame (1999) Analyze This - Paul Vitti * Jackie Brown (1997) - Louis Gara * Stanley & Iris (1990) - Stanley Everett Cox * No somos ángeles (1989) We're No Angels - Ned * New York, New York (1977) - Jimmy Doyle Gabriel Byrne * Masacre en la cárcel 13 (2005) Assault on Precinct 13 - Cap. Marcus Duvall (1ra versión) * Barco fantasma (2002) Ghost Ship - Cap. Sean Murphy * El día final (1999) End of Days - Satanás (segunda versión) * Estigma (1999) Stigmata - Padre Andrew Kiernan * El hombre de la máscara de hierro (1998) The Man in the Iron Mask - D'Artagnan * La asesina (1993) Point of No Return - Bob Al Pacino *El hijo de nadie (2011) The Son of No One - Detective Charles Stanford * El mercader de Venecia (2004) - Shylock * El Informante (1999) The Insider - Lowell Bergman * La sombra de la corrupción (1996) City Hall - John Pappas * Perfume de mujer (1992) Scent of a Woman - Coronel Slade * Encrucijadas (1980) Cruising - Steve Burns Michael Douglas * Wall Street: El dinero nunca duerme (2010) - Gordon Gekko * El rey de California (2007) - Charlie * El centinela (2006) (Cuernavaca) - Pete Garrison * Mi suegro es un espía (2003) - Steve Tobias (Redoblaje) * Ni una palabra (2001) (Cuernavaca) - Dr. Nathan Conrad Ed Harris * Me llaman Radio (2003) Radio - Ent. Harold Jones * Pollock (2000) - Jackson Pollock * Nixon (1995) - E. Howard Hunt * Causa justa (1995) Just Cause - Blair Sullivan Kevin Kline * Lección de honor (2002) The Emperor's Club - William Hundert * Criaturas feroces (1997) Fierce Creatures - Vince McCain / Rod McCain * Beso francés (1995) French Kiss - Luc (Redoblaje) * Presidente por un día (1993) Dave - Dave Kovic/Presidente Bill (Doblaje original) Patrick Swayze * Donnie Darko (2001) - Jim Cunningham * El dragón verde (2001) Green Dragon - Sargento Jim Lance * Reinas o reyes (1995) To Wong Foo Thanks for Everything, Julie Newmar - Vida Bohemia * Ghost: La sombra del amor (1990) Ghost - Sam Mel Gibson *El rescate (1996) Ransom - Tom Mullen *Maverick (1994) - Bret Maverick *Dos pájaros a tiro (1990) Bird on a Wire - Rick Jarmin (Doblaje original) *El motín de Bounty (1984) The Bounty - Fletcher Christian Clint Eastwood * Impacto Fulminante (1983) Sudden Impact - Harry Callahan * Especialistas en el crimen (1973) Thunderbolt and Lightfoot - Thunderbolt * Dos mulas para la Hermana Sara (1970 - redoblaje) Two Mules for Sister Sara - Hogan * Hang 'Em High (1968) - Marshal Jed Cooper Stephen Rea * Control (2004) - Dr. Arlo Penner * Miedo.punto.com (2002) FeardotCom - Dr. Alistar Pratt (1ra versión) * Viviendo al límite (2001) On the Edge - Dr. Figur * Entrevista con el vampiro (1994) Interview with the Vampire: The Vampire Chronicles - Santiago (Doblaje original) Martin Sheen * Love Happens (2009) - Suegro de Burke * Aguas hostiles (1997) Hostile waters - Aurora Skipper * Mi querido presidente (1995) The American President - A.J. MacInerney * Presunto culpable (1991) Guilty Until Proven Innocent - Harold Hohne Burgess Meredith * Rocky V (1990) - Mickey (Redoblaje 2000) * Rocky III (1982) - Mickey (Redoblaje 2000) * Rocky II (1979) - Mickey (Redoblaje 2000) * Rocky (1976) - Mickey (Redoblaje 2000) Bryan Cranston *Larry Crowne (2011) - Dean Tainot *Pequeña Miss Sunshine (2006) (Cuernavaca) Little Miss Sunshine - Stan Grossman *Vacaciones en familia(2003) (Cuernavaca) Thanksgiving Family Reunion - Woodrow Snider Warren Beatty * Ricos, casados e infieles (2001) Town & Country - Porter Stoddard * Cita de amor (1994) Love Affair - Mike Gambril * Bonnie & Clyde (1967) - Clyde Barrow Kevin Costner * Pacto de justicia (2003) Open Range - Charley Waite * 13 días (2000) (Cuernavaca) Thirteen Days - Kenny O'Donnell * La guerra (1994) The War - Stephen Simmons Dennis Quaid * El día después de mañana (2004) The Day After Tomorrow - Jack Hall * Lejos del cielo (2002) Far from Heaven - Frank Whitaker * El poder del amor(1995) Something to Talk About - Eddy Bichon Bruce Willis * En defensa del honor (2002) Hart's War - Cnel. William A. McNamara * Nuestro amor (1999) The Story of Us - Ben Jordan * La muerte le sienta bien (1992) Death Becomes Her - Dr. Ernest Menville Richard Dreyfuss * Testigo silencioso (1994) Silent Fall - Jake Rainer * Cuenta conmigo (1986) Stand by Me - El escritor * Tiburón (1975) Jaws - Matt Hooper (Redoblaje) Robin Williams * Más allá de los sueños (1998) What Dreams May Come - Chris Nielsen * Un simple mortal (1993) Being Human - Héctor * Pescador de ilusiones (1991) The Figher King - Perry Anthony Hopkins * Conocerás al hombre de tus sueños (2010) (Cuernavaca) You Will Meet a Tall Dark Stranger - Alfie Shepridge * Shortcut to Happiness (2004) - Daniel Webster * La piel del deseo (2003) (Cuernavaca) The Human Stain - Coleman Silk (Redoblaje) William H. Macy * Gracias por fumar (2006) (Cuernavaca) Thank you for smoking - Senador Ortolan Finistirre * Hombres misteriosos (1999) Mystery Men - El Paleador/Eddie * Oleanna (1994) - John Tom Berenger * El Francotirador 2 (2002) Sniper 2 - Thomas Beckett * D-Tox (2002) - Hank * El sustituto (1996) The Substitute - Jonathan Shale/Mr. James Smith Christopher McDonald *La casa de las conejitas (2008) The House Bunny - Decano Simmons *Déjenselo a Beaver (1997) Leave It to Beaver - Ward Cleaver *Arresto a domicilio (1996) House Arrest - Donald Krupp Glenn Ford *Milagro por un día (1961) Pocketful of Miracles - Dave the Dude * Cimarrón (1960) - Yancey Cimarron Cravat (Redoblaje) * El pistolero invencible (1956) The Fastest Gun Alive - George Kelby Jr./George Temple Fred Willard *Una loca película épica (2007) (Cuernavaca) - Aslo *No es otra tonta película de amor (2006) (Cuernavaca) - Bernie Funkyerdoder *American Pie: La boda (2003) - Harold Flaherty Peter O'Toole *Christmas Cottage (2008) - Glen * Rock My World (2002) - Lord Foxley * El final del programa (2002) - J.J. Curtis Gene Hackman * Detrás de las líneas enemigas (2001) (Cuernavaca) Behind Enemy Lines - Leslie Reigart * Contacto en Francia II (1975) (Redoblaje) French Connection II - Jimmy "Popeye" Doyle Patrick Bergin * Robin Hood: El magnífico (1991) Robin Hood - Sir Robert Hode / Robin Hood * Durmiendo con el enemigo (1991) Sleeping with the Enemy - Martin Burney Bill Paxton * Twister (1996) - Bill Harding * Apolo 13 (1995) Apollo 13 - Fred Haise Harrison Ford * Peligro inminente (1994) Clear and Present Danger - Jack Ryan * La fuerza de la verdad (1991) Regarding Henry - Henry Turner Elvis Presley * El prisionero del Rock and Roll (1957) - Vince Everet * Viva Las Vegas (1964) - Lucky Jackson Aidan Quinn *Jonah Hex (2010) - Presidente Grant * Benny & Joon (1993) - Benjamin Benny ''Pearl 'Alec Baldwin' * La confesión (1999) - Roy Bleakie * La huida (1994) - Carter ''Doc McCoy (Doblaje original) Tom Wilkinson * Michael Clayton (2007) (Cuernavaca) - Arthur Edens * Oscar Wilde (1997) - Marqués de Queensberry Bill Nighy ' *Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte (2010) Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows - Rufus Scrimgeour (sólo trailer) *Notas de un escándalo (2006) (Cuernavaca) Notes on a Scandal - Richard Hart 'Peter Sellers * El regreso de la Pantera Rosa (1975) - Inspector Jacques Clouseau * Casino Royale (1966) - Evelyn Tremble / James Bond 007 David Strathairn * El gran Simon (1998) Simon Birch - Rev. Russell * El río salvaje (1994) The River Wild - Tom Tim Allen * Super papá (2001) (Cuernavaca) Joe Somebody - Joe Scheffer * En la riqueza y en la pobreza (1997) For Richer or Poorer - Brad Sexton Bill Pullman * Efecto Zero (1998) Zero Effect - Daryl Zero * Malicia (1993) Malice - Andy Safian Willem Dafoe * El paciente inglés (1996) The English Patient - David Caravaggio *El vuelo del Intruso (1991) Flight of the Intruder - Comandante Virgil Cole Sam Neill * Wimbledon (2004) - Dennis Bradbury * Kane & Abel (1985) - William Lowell Kane Ian Holm * Desde el infierno (2001) From Hell - Jack El Destripador * Greystoke: La leyenda de Tarzán (1984) - Capitán Phillippe D'Arnot (Redoblaje) Jeff Goldblum * Tele-Gurú (1998) Holly Man - Ricky Hayman * Los usurpadores de cuerpos (1978) - Jack Bellicec Robert Carradine *Supercross (2005) - Clay Sparks * Traviesos Guerreros (1998) - Zack Hadley (Cuernavaca) William Forsythe * Gotti (1996) - Sammy Gravano * Un asalto frustrado (1995) Palookaville - Sid Dunleavy Jeroen Krabbé * El transportador 3 (2008) (Cuernavaca) Transporter 3 - Leonid Vasilev * Beethoven, Amada Inmortal (1994) - Anton Felix Schindler Tomas Arana * La supremacía Bourne (2004) The Bourne Supremacy - Martin Marshall * El guardaespaldas (1992) The Bodyguard - Greg Portman [[Ken Davitian|'Ken Davitian']] * Borat (2007) (Cuernavaca) Borat: Cultural Learnings of America for Make Benefit Glorious Nation of Kazakhstan - Asamat Bagatov * Una loca película de Esparta (Cuernavaca) (2008) Meet the Spartans - Xerxes William Shatner * Star Trek 7: Generaciones (1994) Star Trek: Generations - Capitán James T. Kirk * Star Trek: La película (1979) Star Trek: The Motion Picture - Capitán James T. Kirk Walter Koenig * Star Trek 6: La tierra desconocida (1991) Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country - Chekov * Star Trek 5: La última frontera (1989) Star Trek V: The Final Frontier - Chekov David Eigenberg *Sex and the City 2 (2010) - Steve Brady *Sex and the City: La película (2008) - Steve Brady James Eckhouse *Las cosas que importan (1998) One True Thing - Abogado *Junior (1994) - Ned Sneller Phil Hartman * Pequeños guerreros (1998) Small Soldiers - Phil Fimple * La Segunda Guerra Civil (1997) - El Presidente François Berléand *El transportador 2 (2005) (Cuernavaca) Transporter 2 - Inspector Tarconi *El transportador (2002) (Cuernavaca) Transporter - Inspector Tarconi Anthony Perkins * Psicosis II (1983) Psycho II - Norman Bates * Psicosis (1960) Psycho - Norman Bates Ralph Fiennes * Spider (2002) - Spider * Quiz Show: El dilema (1994) - Charles Van Doren James Stewart * El precio de un hombre (1953) - Howard Kemp * ¡Qué bello es vivir! (1946) - George Bailey Gary Cole * Enredos de oficina (1999) Office Space - Bill Lumbergh * La tribu Brady (1995) - Mike Brady Alan Alda * Asesinato en la Casa Blanca (1997) Murder at 1600 - Jordan * Crímenes y pecados (1989) Crimes and misdemeanors - Lester Sasson Gabai * La visita de la banda (2007) The Band's Visit- Coronel Tawfig Zacharya * Rambo III (1982) - Mousa John Saxon * Pesadilla en la calle del infierno 3: Los guerreros del sueño (1987) - Sr. Thompson * Pesadilla en la calle del infierno (1984) - Donald Thompson Mikhail Baryshnikov * Company Business (1991) - Pyotr Ivanovich Grushenko * Sol de medianoche (1985) - Nikolai Kolya Rodchenko Craig T. Nelson * Sociedad secreta (2000) The Skulls - Litten Mandrake * Si las paredes hablaran (1996) If These Walls Could Talk - Jim Harris OTROS *Medianoche en París (2011) Midnight in Paris - Pablo Picasso (Marcial Di Fonzo Bo) *The Lincoln Lawyer (2011) (Cuernavaca) - Cecil Dobbs (Bob Gunton) * Kill the Irishman (2011) - Frank Brancato (Vinny Vella) * El discurso del rey (2010) (Cuernavaca) The King's Speech - Lionel Logue (Geoffrey Rush) * Los secretos del poder (2009) State of Play - Dominic Foy (Jason Bateman) * La celda 2 (2009) The Cell 2 - Kassel (Michael Flynn) * Bosque sangriento (2009) The Hills Run Red - Wilson Concannon (William Sadler) * Retorno a Brideshead (2008) Brideshead Revisited - Lord Marchmain (Michael Gambon) * Un verano para toda la vida (2007) - Narración * In the Valley of Elah (2007) - Hank Deerfield (Tommy Lee Jones) * El príncipe y el mendigo (2007) A Modern Twain Story - Pop (Ed Lauter) * La apuesta perfecta (2006) Even Money - Walter (Danny DeVito) * Mi súper ex-novia (2006) (Cuernavaca) My Super Ex-Girlfriend - Bedlam / Barry (Eddie Izzard) * La fuente de la vida (2006) (Cuernavaca) The Fountain - Gran Inquisidor Silecio (Stephen McHattie) * María Antonieta, la historia verdadera (2006) - Narrador (Charles Berling) * Forget About It (2006) - Carl Campobasso (Robert Loggia) * El diablo viste a la moda (2006) (Cuernavaca) The Devil Wears Prada - Irv Ravitz (Tibor Feldman) * El último rey de Escocia(2006) (Cuernavaca) The Last King of Scotland - Dr. Merrit (Adam Kotz) * Asesinato en mi casa (2006) Murder in My House - Stan Douglas (Daniel J. Travanti) * El chico de la abuela (2006) (Cuernavaca) Grandma's Boy - Alex (Allen Covert) * Cruzada (2005) (Cuernavaca) Kingdom of Heaven - Tiberias (Jeremy Irons) * Touched (2005) - Robert Davis (Bruce Davison) * Traicionado (2005) Bound by Lies - Raymond Karp (Joel Brooks) * Elektra (2005) (Cuernavaca) - Stick (Terence Stamp) * Amores, enredos y una boda (2005) The Wedding Date - Jeffrey (Jeremy Sheffield) * Gritando y Pataleando (2005) Kicking & Screaming - Phil Weston (Will Ferrell) * Virgen a los 40 (2005) - Haziz (Shelley Malil) / Sacerdote (Loudon Wainwright) / Papá (David Koechner) * Juego de viernes por la noche (2004) - Narrador * La intérprete (2004) The Interpreter - Phillipe (Yvan Attal) * Mi novia Polly (2004) Along Came Polly - Claude (Hank Azaria) * La batalla de Riddick (2004) The Chronicles of Riddick - Lord Marshal (Colm Feore) * Sociedad secreta 3 (2004) The Skulls III - Martin Brooks (Karl Pruner) * La temporada ganadora(2004) The Winning Season - Honus Wagner (Matthew Modine) * Closer: Llevados por el deseo (2004) Closer - Taxista (Nick Hobbs) * Un novio en apuros (2003) A Guy Thing - Ken Cooper (James Brolin) * Lo que una chica quiere (2003) What a Girl Wants - Henry Dashwood (Colin Firth) * Johnny English (2003) - Johnny English (Rowan Atkinson) * Kill Bill Vol. 1 (2003) - Johnny Mo (Chia Hui Liu), Narrador * Un crimen en el futuro (2003) Blind Horizont - Sheriff Jack Kolb (Sam Shepard) * Capitán de mar y guerra: la costa más lejana del mundo (2003) Master & Commander - Dr. Stephen Maturin (Paul Bettany) * Devorador de pecados (2003) The Sin Eater - Driscoll (Peter Weller) * Jeepers Creepers 2 (2003) - Jack Taggart Sr. (Ray Wise) * Soñadores (2003) (Cuernavaca) The Dreamers - Padre (Robin Renucci) * Quicksand (2003) - Jean Pillon (Jean-Pierre Castaldi) * El Rey Escorpión (2002) The Scorpion King - Memnon (Steven Brand) * Dragón rojo (2002) Red Dragon - Lloyd Bowman (Ken Leung) * Camino a la perdición (2002) (Cuernavaca) Road to Perdition - Michael Sullivan (Tom Hanks) * Sentencia previa (2002) (Cuernavaca) Minority Report - Doctor (Peter Stormare) * 007: Otro día para morir (2002) Die Another Day - Damian Falco (Michael Madsen) * Nunca más (2002) Enough - Jupiter (Fred Ward) * El secreto de Charlie (2002) The Truth About Charlie - Charles Lambert (Stephen Dillane) * Hermano camaleón (2002) Undercover Brother - Narración (J.D. Hall) * Un gran mentiroso (2002) Big Fat Liar - Sr. Shepard (Michael Bryan French) * El pianista (2002) The Pianist - Majorek (Daniel Caltagirone) * Superagente K-9 I.P. (2002) - Pete Timmons K-9: P.I. (Gary Basaraba) * Invasión final (2002) Terminal Invasion - Jack (Bruce Campbell) * Asesinato a ritmo de tango (2002) Assassination Tango - John J. (Robert Duvall) * El gurú del sexo (2002) The Guru - Tony (Steven Randazzo) / Swami Bu (Ajay Mehta) * Cazador de cocodrilos (2002) The Crocodile Hunter: Collision Course - Steve Irwin * Las manos del diablo (2001) Redoblaje - Sheriff Smalls (Luke Askew) * Moulin Rouge! (2001) (Cuernavaca) - Duque (Richard Roxburgh) * Amor ciego (2001) Shallow Hal - Mauricio (Jason Alexander) * La casa de cristal (2001) The Glass House - Tio Jack (Chris Noth) * Super policías (2001) (Cuernavaca) Super Troopers - Capitán O'Hagan (Brian Cox) * Las últimas órdenes (2001) Last orders - Ray (Bob Hoskins) * The Enemy (2001) - Supt. Robert Ogilvie (Roger Moore) * 3000 millas al infierno (2001) (Cuernavaca) - Voces adicionales * Time Lapse (2001) - Agente La Nova (Roy Scheider) * Socios para el crimen (2000) Partners in Crime - Gene Reardon (Rutger Hauer) * Charlotte Gray (2001) - Renech (Anton Lesser) * Las aventuras de Rocky y Bullwinkle (2000) - Cappy Von Trapment (Randy Quaid) * Beautiful Joe (2000) - Joe (Billy Connolly) * Testigo protegido (2000) Witness Protection - Bobby Batton (Tom Sizemore) * Dos vidas contigo (2000) Return to Me - Bob Rueland (David Duchovny) * ¿Dónde estás hermano? (2000) Brother, Where Art Thou? - Delmar (Tim Blake Nelson) * El oro de Ulee (1997) Ulee's Gold - Ulee Jackson (Peter Fonda) * Virus (1999) - Robert Everton (Donald Sutherland) * The Mod Squad (1999) - Billy (Josh Brolin) * Viaje al peligro (1999) Final Run - Glen 'Lucky' Singer (Robert Urich) * Rescate explosivo (1999) - Ashton (Jérôme Pradon) * Árbol familiar (1999) Family Tree - Henry Musser (Robert Forster) * Seis días, siete noches (1998) Six Days Seven Nights - Philliphe (Douglas Weston) * Alto riesgo (1999) - Pierre Beaumarchais (Yves Beneyton) * Mente criminal (1998) A Murder of Crows - Prof. Arthur Corvus (Mark Pellegrino) * El beso del cielo (1998) Kiss the Sky - Jeff (William Petersen) * Perturbados (1998) Disturbing Behavior - Dr. Caldicott (Bruce Greenwood) (Redoblaje) * Los inventores (1998) Leonardo: A Dream of Flight - Leonardo da Vinci (Brent Carver) * Especies II (1998) Species II - Harry Sampas (Scott Morgan) * Un romance peligroso (1998) Out of Sight - Jack Foley (George Clooney) * Cocodrilo Dundee II (1998) - Luis Rico (Hechter Ubarry) * La marina de McHale (1997) McHale's Navy - Cap. Binghampton (Dean Stockwell) * El quinto elemento (1997) The Fifth Element - Zorg (Gary Oldman) * Adictos al amor (1997) Addicted to Love - Anton (Tchéky Karyo) * Aquel viejo sentimiento (1997) That Old Feeling - Alan (David Rasche) * Rosewood: La verdadera historia (1997) Rosebud - John Wright (Jon Voight) * Tiempo de matar (1996) A Time to Kill - Jake Brigance (Matthew McConaughey) * Fenómeno (1996) Phenomenon - George Malley (John Travolta) (1ra versión) * Noche de Reyes (1996) - Malvolio (Nigel Hawthorne) * La cámara (1996) The Chamber - Adam Hall (Chris O'Donnell) * La red (1995) The Net - Jack Devlin (Jeremy Northam) * El inglés que subió una colina pero bajó de una montaña (1995) - Johnny (Ian Hart) * El beso de la muerte (1995) Kiss of Death - Frank Zioli (Stanley Tucci) * Asalto al tren del dinero (1995) Money Train - Brown (Scott Sowers) * Mi familia (1995) My Family - David Ronconi (Scott Bakula) * El especialista (1994) The Specialist - Tomas Leon (Eric Roberts) (Doblaje original) / Ned Trent (James Woods) (Doblaje simultaneo) * 3 ninjas al rescate (1994) 3 Ninjas Kick Back - Samuel Douglas Sr. (Alan McRae) * Belleza Negra (1994) (voz) Black Beauty - Belleza Negra (Alan Cumming) * Cuando un hombre ama a una mujer (1994) When a Man Loves a Woman - Michael Green (Andy Garcia) * Acoso sexual (1994) Disclosure - Mark Lewyn (Dennis Miller) * Ricky Ricón (1994) Ri¢hie Ri¢h - Herbert Cadbury (Jonathan Hyde) * Entrevista con el vampiro (1994) - Armand (Antonio Banderas) (Redoblaje) * ¡Cuidado! Bebé suelto (1994) Baby's Day Out - Bennington Cotwell (Matthew Glave) * Los Coneheads (1993) Coneheads - Sr. Seedling (Michael McKean) * Jugada inocente (1993) - Fred Waitzkin (Joe Mantegna) * Fuego en el cielo (1993) - Mike Rogers (Robert Patrick) * Nacida ayer (1993) Born Yesterday - Paul (Don Johnson) * El mundo según Wayne 2 (1993) - Bobby Cahn (Christopher Walken) * El último emperador (1993) - Adulto Pu Yi (John Lone) * La desaparición de Nora (1993) - Jack Fremont (Stephen Collins) * Jennifer 8 (1992) Jennifer Eight - Sgt. Freddy Ross (Lance Henriksen) *The Cutting Edge (1992) - Jack Moseley (Terry O'Quinn) * Unlawful Entry (1992) - Oficial Pete Davis (Ray Liotta) * Traición sin límites(1993) Love, Cheat & Steal - Billy Quayle (Richard Edson) * Mundo cool (1992) Cool World - Sparky (Michael David Lally) * Eternamente joven (1992) Forever Young - Dr. John (Nicolas Surovy) * Secretos (1992) Danielle Steel's Secrets - David Maltin (Tom Hallick) * Acción judicial (1991) Class Action - Neil Holbrook (Laurence Fishburne) * Marea de fuego (1991) Backdraft - Stephen McCaffrey (Kurt Russell) * The Man in the Moon (1991) - Matthew Trant (Sam Waterston) * En el cumplimiento del deber (1991) - Charles Rose (Ted Levine) * Contrato para matar (1990) - Tom Vogler (George Dickerson) * Las cosas buenas (1990) - Chandler Scott (Darrell Larson) * Hombres de respeto (1990) Men of respect - Mike Battaglia (John Turturro) * Dos pájaros a tiro (1990) - Bird on a Wire Joe Weyburn (Stephen Tobolowsky) (Redoblaje) * Casi un angel (1990) - Terry Dean (Paul Hogan) * El vengador del futuro (1990) Total Recall - Bob McClane (Ray Baker) * Encantado Señor Destino (1990) Mr. Destiny - Mike (Michael Caine) * Un príncipe en Nueva York (1988) Coming to America - Semmi / Chica fea / Morris / Reverendo Brown (Arsenio Hall) * El Regreso del Hombre Increíble (1988) The Incredible Hulk Returns - David Banner (Bill Bixby) * Infierno rojo (1988) Red Heat - Det. Sgt. Art Ridzik (James Belushi) * Juegos diabólicos III (1988) Poltergeist III - Dr. Seaton (Richard Fire) * Cocodrilo Dundee (1986) - Richard Mason * Hogar, dulce hogar (1986) - Walter Fielding, Sr. (Douglass Watson) / Voces adicionales * Fuerza Delta (1986) The Delta Force - Gen. Woodbridge (Robert Vaughn) * Totalmente salvaje (1986) Something Wild - Nelson (Steven Scales) * Greystoke: La leyenda de Tarzán (1984) / Greystoke: The Legend of Tarzan, Lord of the Apes - Tarzán (Christopher Lambert) original * Parque Gorky (1983) Gorky Park - Prof. Andreev (Ian McDiarmid) * Cave In! (1983) - Ranger Gene Pearson (Dennis Cole) * Contra Octopussy (1983) Octopussy - Kamal Khan (Louis Jourdan) * ¿Y dónde está el piloto? II (1982) Airplane II: The Sequel - Ted Striker (Robert Hays) * Norma Rae (1979) - Reuben Warshosky (Ron Leibman) * La noche del vampiro (1979) Salem's Lot- Mike Ryerson (Geoffrey Lewis) * Damien: La profecía II (1978) Damien: Omen II - Paul Buher (Robert Foxworth) * El abismo (1977) The Deep - David Sanders (Nick Nolte) * El expreso a Chicago (1976) Silver Streak - George Caldwell (Gene Wilder) * Poder que mata (1976) Network - Voz en la televisión en la última escena * Contacto en Francia II (1975) original French Connection II - Henri Barthélémy (Bernard Fresson) * La vida íntima de un estudiante (1973) The Paper Chase - James T. Hart (Timothy Bottoms) * Escape del planeta de los simios (1971) Escape from the Planet of the Apes - Cornelius (Roddy McDowall) * La pandilla salvaje (1969) The Wild Bunch - Lyle Gorch (Warren Oates) * Entre monos te veas (1967) - Monkeys, Go Home! Hank Dussard (Dean Jones) * ¿Adivina quién viene a cenar? (1967) - Peter (Tom Heaton), Delivery Boy (Skip Martin) * La noche de los generales (1967) - Cabo Hartmann (Tom Courtenay) * Batman (1966) - El Acertijo (Frank Gorshin) * Fui un ladrón (1965) - Eddie (Alain Delon) * El vuelo del Fénix (1965) - Lew Moran (Richard Attenborough) * Robin de Chicago (1964) Robin and the 7 Hoods - Guy Gisborne (Peter Falk) * Zorba el griego (1964) Zorba the Greek - Mimithos (Sotiris Moustakas) * El gran escape (1963) - Comandante Eric Ashley-Pitt (David McCallum) * 007: Desde Rusia con amor (1963) - Kronsteen (Vladek Sheybal) (primer doblaje) * La Pantera Rosa (1963) - Presentación / Insertos * Días de vino y rosas (1962) - Joe Clay (Jack Lemmon) * La conquista del oeste (1962) How The West Was Won - Zeb Rawllings (George Peppard) * Amor sin barreras (1961) - Bernardo (George Chakiris) * Los Vikingos (1958) - Egbert (James Donald) * The Horror of Dracula (1958) - Arthur Holmwood (Michael Gough) * La gata sobre el tejado caliente (1958) Cat on a Hot Tin Roof - Brick Pollitt (Paul Newman) * Rebelde sin causa (1955) - Jim Stark (James Dean) * Más allá de la Tierra (1955) This Island Earth - Steve Carlson (Russell Johnson) * Dial M for murder (1954) - Mark Halliday (Robert Cummings) * Fuego verde (1954) - Donald Knowland (John Ericson) * El manto sagrado (1953) - Calígula (Jay Robinson) * Como atrapar a un millonario (1953) How to Marry a Millionaire - Tom Brookman (Cameron Mitchell) * Ivanhoe (1952) - Voces adicionales * La malvada (1950) All About Eve - Bill Simpson (Gary Merrill) * La linda dictadora (1949) Take Me Out to the Ball Game - Eddie O'Brien (Gene Kelly) * Arsénico y encaje (1944) Arsenic and Old Lace - Dr. Einstein (Peter Lorre) * La Señora Miniver (1942) Mrs. Miniver - Clem Miniver (Walter Pidgeon) * A lo largo del Mohawk (1939) - Adam Hartman (Ward Bond) * El Mago de Oz (1939) - Espantapájaros (Ray Bolger) * Florecita de loto (1936) - Tommy Randall (Robert Young) * Las locuras de Dick y Jane (1977) - Johnson Películas animadas * Cars (2006) - Chick Hicks (voz original: Michael Keaton) * Los supersabios - Paco * Cuento de Navidad (1982) - Fred y Narrador Series de TV Vic Morrow *Raíces (miniserie) (1977) - Sr. Ames *Combate (1962-1967) - Srgto. Saunders Debut *Los Intocables (1 episodio, 1960) - Collier Martin Milner * Área 12 (1968- 1975) - Of. Pete Malloy * Ruta 66 (1960-1964) Route 66 - Tod Stiles Otros * El psíquico (2009-Presente) - Carlton Lassiter (Timothy Omundson) * Medium (2005-Presente) - Narrador * Doctor House ( 2004-Presente) -Voces Adicionales * La ley y el orden: Reino Unido (2009-2010) - George Castle (Bill Paterson) * Nip/Tuck (10 episodes, 2003-2010) - Escobar Gallardo (Robert LaSardo) * 24 (2001-2010) - Voces adicionales * Prison Break (2005-2009) - Gobernador Frank Tancredi (John Heard) / Narrador * Doctor House (2009) - Eugene Shwartz (Carl Reiner) * Doctor House (2006) - Fletcher Stone (Michael O'Keefe) * Buffy, la cazavampiros (122 episodios, 1997-2003) - Giles (Anthony Head) * Hijos de la playa (2000-2002) - Notch Johnson (Timothy Stack) * Juicio familiar (1999-2002) Family Law - Rex Weller (Christopher McDonald) * El Camaleón (1996-2000) The Pretender - Harold (Michael T. Weiss) * Beverly Hills, 90210 (1990-1998) - Jim Walsh (James Eckhouse) * El closet de Verónica (1999) Veronica's Closet - Tim (John Ritter) * Los inventores (1998) - Leonardo Da Vinci (Capítulo "Leonardo, el sueño de volar") /Narrador (Capítulo "Galileo, en los hombros de gigantes") / Narrador (Capítulo "Edison, el mago de la Luz") * Seguridad total (1997) - Frank Cisco (James Remar) * Escalofríos (1995-1996) Goosebumps - Padre de Grady (Geoffrey Bowes) * TV 101 (1988-1989) - Kevin Keegan (Sam Robards) * Anno Domini (1985) A.D. - Lucio Valerio (Neil Dickson) * Midnight Caller (1988–1991) - Jack Killian (Gary Cole) * Hechizada (11 episodios, 1965-1971) - Tío Arthur (Paul Lynde) * Hechizada (26 episodios, 1971-1972) - Darrin Stephens (Dick Sargent) * Mi bella genio (Algunos episodios 1965-1970) - Mayor Roger Healey (Bill Daily) * Los invencibles de Némesis (1968) - Carlos (Steven Berkoff) * Viaje a las estrellas (27 episodios- Segunda Temporada- 1967) - Chekov (Walter Koenig) * Viaje a las estrellas (Episodio 9: Metarmofosis- Segunda temporada- 1967) - Zefram Cochrane (Glenn Corbett) * Batman (1966-1967) - El Acertijo (Frank Gorshin) * El agente de C.I.P.O.L. (1964-1968) - Illya Kuryakin (David McCallum) * Los tres chiflados (1948) - Terry "Slipperyfinger" Hargan (Tiny Brauer) 102 y Murgitroyd el mago (Philip Van Zandt) 107 *San Agustín - Macrobio Anime *Digimon Tamers - Dobermon *Digimon Frontier - Seraphimon *Yu Yu Hakusho - Tarukane y Ootake *Full Metal Panic! Fumoffu - Insertos, Padre de Tessa, Profesor Fujisaki, Richard Mardukas (Ep. 8) *Dragon Ball (episodios 1-60) - Narrador, Voces diversas *Heat Guy J - Mauro *Neon Genesis Evangelion - Miembro de Seele 1 *Remi - David, Inspector Eagle *Shuten Doji - Ryuichiro Shiba, Peter Wong, Narración *Sailor Moon - Kenji Tsukino (1ra voz), George, Shun Hayase, Sergai Ayimob *Doraemon - Padre de Nobisuke *Initial D - Voces diversas *Gundam Wing - Duque Dermail, Maestro G, Voces diversas *Martian Successor Nadesico - Refugiado de la Tierra, villano de Gekiganger 3, general de Nadesico, cuidador de orfanato *Lady Oscar: La rosa de Versalles - Conde Percival Von Phersen Películas de anime *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: La gran batalla de los dioses - Dolbar *Ghost in the Shell - Batou *Birdy the Mighty - Maestro *El ave de fuego - Godo Series animadas *Don Gato y su pandilla - Panza *Los Picapidera - Gran Gazoo / Arnoldo *Los Simpson - Frank Grimes *Las nuevas aventuras de Batman - Batiduende *Las Tortugas Ninja (serie animada) - Voces adicionales *Marvel Super Heroes - Loki Documentales *Indonesia salvaje (1999) - Narrador Dirección de doblaje * Los próximos tres días * Temporada de brujas * Prison Break * Medium * Psíquico (temp. 4) * Ricky Ricón * Rocky (redoblaje 2000) * Rocky II (redoblaje 2000) * Rocky III (redoblaje 2000) * Rocky IV (redoblaje 2000) * Rocky V (redoblaje 2000) * El Chacal * Ali * El gran pez * En sus zapatos * El diablo viste a la moda * Mi súper ex-novia * Pequeña Miss Sunshine * El centinela * El último rey de Escocia * Devorador de pecados * Entrevista con el vampiro (redoblaje) * Lo que una chica quiere * Closer: Llevados por el deseo * Cómo conocí a tu madre * Perfume de mujer * Gracias por fumar * Juego de viernes por la noche * Nunca más * Mi semana con Marilyn * La invención de Hugo Cabret (2da versión) Cine y televisión mexicana * Ringside (2005) Entrenador * María la del barrio (1995) * Marimar (1994) prestando su voz al perro ("Pulgoso") * Rosa salvaje (1987) * Los años felices (1984) * Los supersabios (1978) prestando su voz a Paco y Kitito * Pobre Clara (1975) * El amor tiene cara de mujer (1971) Daniel Escala * La gata (1970) * Pueblo sin esperanza (1968) * Aurelia (1968) * El cuarto mandamiento (1967) * Cuna vacía (1967) * La recta final (1966) - * Vivimos en una estrella (1963) * Barú, el hombre de la selva (1962) * La maldición de Nostradamus (1961) Enlaces Externos * La Guarida de Seiya - Entrevista a Carlos Becerril Agredecimientos * Salvador Nájar - Foto B/N ., tomada en su cuenta de facebook. Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Directores de doblaje